Unclaimed Scarf
by SelenaKat
Summary: For SweetyK. Caroline and Klaus kissed once months ago at her house party where her best friend Bekah left her scarf. Now, Bekah has sent her big brother to collect her scarf from Caroline's house. Caroline has been thinking about him ever since. Will her desire be fulfilled? Klaroline! Oneshot!


**A/N For SweetyK. Thank you for all your support! Hope you enjoy! Prompt: "i still have your sister's scarf and i know it's stupid but i've been hoping maybe one day you'll come by and pick it up so we'll be forced to talk again because i haven't seen you in months and i'm maybe kinda sorta still in love with you"**

Caroline pulled out Rebekah's scarf in anticipation. It was a gorgeous, silk blue scarf embellished with spirals of gold and silver. Bekah had left it at her house months ago after one crazy house party. A house party where she kissed Bekah's older brother Nik. Just thinking about him made her body flush with desire. The way he called her 'love'. The way when he smiled a cute little dimple appeared. The way his lips felt against hers. She shook away those thoughts. He would never love her like she wanted. He just saw her as his little sister's best friend. She twirled the scarf around her finger as she waited. Bekah had totally forgotten about the scarf until the other day. Caroline had held on to it, meaning to drop it off at Bekah's but she had forgotten. It's not like Bekah needed it urgently. Until, the other day. That's when she phoned Caroline to say her brother Nik was coming to pick it up. And, Caroline's mind exploded with desire. He was coming here. To pick up Bekah's scarf. A voice in her head told her it was because he wanted to see her. But, that was ridiculous, her rational side argued. He probably was just doing this as a favour. Even still, Caroline was nervous. It would be the first time she saw him since they kissed. Buzz! Buzz! She placed the scarf to the side and went to open the door.

"Hello, love" Nik flashed her a smile.

"Nik" She involuntarily said his name. "Come in, Nik." She opened the door and invited him in.

He examined his surroundings. Her house was warm and cosy. Without the neon flashing lights from her party, he would never have recognised the place. In fact, it looked as if she had redecorated. "If you're sure, sweetheart"

"Of course" Caroline quickly said. "Would you like anything?" She was trying to be the perfect hostess as usual.

Nik caught her eager smile. He looked her over. Her curves were more neatly tucked away than the last time he had saw her but it was obvious she had grown. He raked his eyes across her breasts. They were more rounded, fuller and he longed to cup them in his hand. To flick her nipple until she moaned. He shook those thoughts away. This was his little sister's best friend. He couldn't have her. She was off limits. "I'll just have a coffee, love"

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute" Caroline went to the kitchen and began preparing his coffee. He looked even hotter today if that was even possible. His Henley shirt strained against his obvious abs. She blushed slightly. He would never look at her like she did him. But, even still that dimple. It made her quiver. She smoothed down her dress and returned. "Here, you go"

Nik took it with a smirk. "Thanks, sweetheart" He looked her in the eye and was amused to see her cheeks redden. So, she had a crush on him. That was cute. But, she was off limits. Or, Bekah would murder him. "So, where''s Bekah's scarf, love? She'll murder me if I don't bring it back with me" He said teasingly.

"I'll just get it" Caroline went over to where she left it and brought it back. She was heavily aware of her flushed face and the heat radiating throughout her body. She wanted him so bad. She wanted to run her hands though his curly blonde hair. She wanted him to fuck her until she couldn't stand. She wanted him to love her.

Nik watched as she brought it back. She obviously wanted him. He was used to being wanted. But, he wanted her too. And, that was unusual. He knew she was strong, confident and obviously unwilling to show her feelings. Sure, he saw her blush but she tried hard to hide her feelings. "Thanks, sweetheart" He went to take the scarf but she held it away.

"I know this is crazy. But, I still have your sister's scarf and I know it's stupid but I've been hoping maybe one day you'll come by and pick it up so we'll be forced to talk again because I haven't seen you in months and I'm maybe kinda sorta still in love with you" Caroline rambled. Then, she realised what she had just said and let out as sigh. She looked down. What had made her spill her feelings? When, she finally looked up she was surprised to see he looked thoughtful. "Ignore me" She sank onto her sofa.

Klaus was taken aback. So, she loved him. After, one night she wanted to get to know him better. "It's not crazy at all, love" He looked her in the eye, deadly serious. "Why do you think I offered to pick the scarf up?" His mouth curved into a tiny smile. He had been desperate to see her again against his better judgement.

"You wanted to see me?" Caroline's voice rose slightly. She stood up again and looked at him.

Klaus kissed her. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that, love"

Caroline kissed him back with a fierce tenderness. "I've waited for months"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart" Nik apologised with a devilish smirk. "How about I make it up to you with dinner?" His blue eyes glinted.

Caroline smiled. "That sounds great"

"I'll pick you up at 8pm then, love" He took the scarf and made to leave. Then, he turned around again. "Best not to mention this to Bekah yet, I do value my life after all, love"

Caroline let off a laugh. Nik seemed so impenetrable and strong to everyone. But, he had a soft spot for his baby sister. "My lips are sealed shut" She mimed sealing her lips. "See you later, Nik" She emphasised his name with a smile as she waved him goodbye.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback! Selena x**


End file.
